In Far To Deep
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be kept like that, secret. But no secret can lie dormat for long...Lies, betrayal, angst, bittersweet love, (a tad of fluff against my own wishes)sometimes when you least expect it, lies tell the truth, mwahaha (D/Hr rules!)
1. Prologue, Harry Potter's twisted history

AN: Okay obviously my summary was crappy so here's the REAL summary.  
  
When Harry Potter must go undercover on a mission that nobody can know about Dumbledore assigns Draco to play the part of Potter while the real Harry is gone. Nobody but the staff would know. He thought it would be easy, one year in the life of the Legendary Harry Potter; he didn't count on falling in love with Hermione or truly befriending the Gryffindors. Not to mention Draco has a secret of his own, a secret that could destroy everything he holds dear.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Harry sat diligently in Dumbledore's office waiting for the brilliant Headmaster to show up.  
  
"Ah, Harry, good to see you." Dumbledore said coming into the room followed by Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"You're probably wondering what's going on so let's begin. You will be going on a mission, so to speak, for the Order of Phoenix. Tuck in because this is a long story you must here. Let me give you the briefest version I can. Your grandparents, Logan and Marie Potter gave birth to your father James. However Logan had also been having a chaste affair with another woman, who did not know about Marie. This woman also had a child, a daughter, she named Jada." Dumbledore paused as if to let this information sink in.  
  
"So you're saying that all this time my father had a SISTER? Is she still alive? Do I know her?" Harry asked confused. Dumbledore sighed and continued his story so Harry could get his answers.  
  
"James and Jade became friends early on because Logan insisted on knowing Jade, when the secret was out. So by the time they were 11 James and Jade were close, but different in every way. Lily and Jade were the best of friends. But Voldermort needed someone inside of Hogwarts to get information. Jade had always had a fascination with the Dark Arts, and when Voldermort found out who her mother was, he told Jade lies upon lies to get her to join him. Telling her he was her real father Jade believed him. As to your question, yes Jade is alive, but you do not know her personally. You know her as Mrs. Lestange..." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who's Jade's mother?" Harry managed to ask.  
  
"I am." McGonagall said stepping forward. "Tom and I were once lovers, and when I left him he swore to get revenge, taking Jade was his way of getting back at me." Minerva said her strong voice weakening.  
  
"Here is your mission Harry, bring Jade back to our side. Through spies we have found that even though she is a firm supporter of Voldermort, she has a weak spot for you, as you are her half nephew. I think she believe she owes Lily and James to protect you from Voldermort.  
  
"Jade is a very complicated woman, even as a girl she didn't believe justice existed, she was quite pessimistic, never believed in true love or any of those things. She didn't trust anyone but your mother; I know if you were in her hands, she would let you go. You just need to convince her to use her powers to help us. I will be going with you." Minerva said. Harry just looked shocked as if still trying to take in what she was saying.  
  
"But nobody but the Order of Phoenix must no you are gone. Therefore there will be someone pretended to be you, so you mustn't tell a single soul, dead or alive, you are gone. Is that understood?" Dumbledore told Harry who nodded mutely a look of courage coming over his face.  
  
"Since all the Gryffindors are in class why don't you go to your dormitory and pack a change of clothes, jacket, sweater, coat, dragon hide gloves, boots and a potion materials in a backpack and come back to my office to get ready to leave." Dumbledore said as Harry got up to leave.  
  
"Do you think he will be able to handle it?" Minerva asked worriedly.  
  
"He will have no choice but too." Dumbledore said stroking Fawkes.  
  
AN: I know Hermione and Draco weren't even in this chapter but they come later. Besides this is just the prologue telling you why Harry is leaving and stuff. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out! Ok I know that was really short but it was just the prologue. I'm finished with chap 1 and half of chap 2 so review review review! Nadesico 


	2. From a Dragon to a Lion

Prologue review: Harry finds out his family's history isn't anything that he thought it was, McGonagall is his HALF GRANDMOTHER! And it turns James had a sister by the name of Jade that crossed over to the Dark Side. His mission is to bring her back to the Light side.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Draco thank you for meeting with us," Dumbledore said as Draco Malfoy stepped into the Headmasters office in all his 6'2" 17 year old glory. (Drools) Draco merely nodded at Dumbledore and Snape as he kicked back in his chair in typical bad ass boy fashion. (You guys know what I mean! HOT! HOT! HOT! LOL. )  
  
"No prob Headmaster," he said.  
  
"Draco we have been informed by Prof Snape that you would like to switch sides and help the Order of Phoenix." Dumbledore began looking at a bunch of papers on his desk that he missed the deviously mischievous gleam that flashed through Draco's eyes along with a smug I got a secret smirk.  
  
"That's correct Headmaster," Draco simply replied.  
  
"Well, this is a rather big job but I think you can handle it, Harry Potter is leaving the school for his own mission and we need you to take his place. Only for the year or so." Dumbledore told Draco as blue eyes met gray. Draco nodded.  
  
"Sure I'd be more than honored," Draco said.  
  
"Professor Snape will brew an extra concentrated Polyjuice potion for you, each dose should last you exactly 1 month. You will start today; we will tell everyone you have gone to visit your mother who has been informed of your duties as she has crossed sides as well." Dumbledore said handing Draco a vile of Polyjuice potion, a pair of glasses identical to those of Harry's and what looked like Harry's journal.  
  
"Before Harry left he wrote a journal of things that would be vital for you to know to accurately become Harry Potter." Dumbledore told Draco who nodded and flipped through the journal. Taking the vile he drank the potion in one sip.  
  
'Name: Harry James Potter Fav Color: Green Best friend: Ron Weasley Girlfriend: Hermione Granger...' Draco read. Harry went on and on about his life and Herm and Ron's so he would get a feel for it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you can go to Divination where the rest of the Gryffindors should be heading." Dumbledore told Draco who nodded and left.  
  
"Harry there you are!" Hermione called out running towards her boyfriend as she got out of Herbology with the other Gryffindors, the class Harry had missed.  
  
"Oh hey Mione," Draco replied getting into the swing of things. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before entwining his hand in hers. Draco felt himself blushing, never had Hermione ever actually smiled at him, and he never realized how cute she looked when she did. As she began to talk about what he missed in Herbology he just stared at her. With long old school style (think Reese Witherspoon in Legally Blond) honey brown curls, bright blue eyes, fair flawless skin and a killer body Hermione could have easily passed for a supermodel.  
  
"Hello Harry? Have you heard a word I've been saying?" Hermione asked in annoyance giving him the evil eye.  
  
"Oh sorry Mione, just spacing out," Draco said quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let me guess? You were worrying about the Quidditch match next Saturday right?" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Draco could see right away Quidditch was a sore spot with Hermione and she felt neglected by Harry when ever it was the topic of the day (Which is like, duh, every day)  
  
"Of course not Mione, I was thinking about THIS Saturday's trip to Hogsmead. How bout we go together and grab some butterbeer at the 3 Broomsticks?" Draco said suavely wondering why he was helping Harry's relationship with Hermione instead of bringing it down. He called it off as keeping the enemy close and keeping up his role so nobody would suspect anything. Hermione looked at him and beamed.  
  
"I'd love to! ... But, wait a min; don't you have Quidditch practice on Saturday?" Hermione's Cheshire grin began a crestfallen pout.  
  
"Forget Quidditch, I want to spend time with you." Draco said desperately telling himself it was just to get the down low on Harry and Co.  
  
"Okay then, I got to get to Arithmacy; you're picking me up after class right?" Hermione said. Draco nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips once again telling himself it was all part of his plan. Hermione smiled and walked off with a girl Draco identified as Weasley's little sister by her wavy thick long bright red hair. (think Ariel The little mermaid)  
  
"Yo Harry!" Ron called out running up to his best friend. Draco nodded his recognition. But Ron didn't seem to notice "Harry's" distance.  
  
"Man I can't wait till Winter Break, Sarma got permission from her dad to come. I just hope I can keep on Seamus's good side until then." Ron told Draco who just nodded making a mental note to consult the journal about who Sarma was and why Ron wanted to be on Seamus's good side.  
  
While Trelawney went on and on Harry quickly wiped out the journal and flipped to the page Harry left for Ron. On it, it said: "Sarma Martini: Girlfriend of 3 months. Seamus Finnegan's younger sister who lives with their muggle dad." After that there was a picture of Sarma, a tall 16 year old girl with silky straight just past the shoulders hair that was the color of gold with a few pale blond streaks in it and pale blue eyes.  
  
'Damn, Weasley finally scored a girl and a really hot one too.' Draco thought to himself as he put the journal away and pretended to here what Trelawney was "predicting" about. Finally the bell rang and Draco and Ron tailgated it out of there heading for the Arthimacy tower where Hermione was waiting for them.  
  
When they got there they saw Hermione and Ginny talking with Terry Boot and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw who were a couple.  
  
"Mione, Gin!" Ron called out as the boys headed the girls' way. Mione looked up and waved as Gin scowled at the approaching boys, or at least scowled at Ron who would of course reprimand her about her hiked up skirt and tied in the front and half unbuttoned blouse. And Gin was very right to scowl. Draco walked over to Hermione and after muttering a hello put his arm around her and kissed her.  
  
"Virginia Elizabeth Weasley! What in Christ's name are you wearing?" Ron burst out in shock. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"The school uniform, duh," Ginny replied in annoyance. But Ron just sputtered angrily and grabbing Ginny's arm he steered her to the Gryffindor common room with Draco and Hermione following behind them shaking their heads with laughter.  
  
  
  
AN: Alright you guys must be wondering why Dumbledore choice Draco of all people to take Harry's place, well it's because he has his reasons and I have my reasons for having Dumbledore have his reasons. Basically cuz I say so. Causa causaeest causa causati' - 'The cause of a cause is the cause of the thing caused. LOL I got that from A Lily Story: The Beta by Tabitha Jones on Fictionalley.org. BTW I'll try to make my chapters longer. More reviews, the longer the chapters. LOL what can I say? I'm addicted to reviews. 


	3. IMPORTANT AN! READ IF YOU EVER WANT TO S...

TO All my readers and reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry but unfortuntly I will not be writing on these stories for awhile. For many reasons.  
  
If you didn't hear about it, or you do not live in the States there has been a pycho sniper going around in the Maryland, Washington DC, Virginia area killing people in my neighborhood. If you didn't know, the first killing on Aspen hill was like 2-3 blocks from my house. So the school are always in code blue and everybody's been freaking out. Not to mention this Saturday he left a nice little message saying "None of your children are safe, anywhere." How nice of the jackass don't you think?  
  
I've just started High school this year and I'm already piled mountain high with homework. Not only homework but projects and papers. And lots of Geometry I don't understand. I'm struggling to keep Bs in some of my classes and I'm usually acing everything. And I really think I need to start devoting my time to school work.  
  
I have decided to concentrate on one story at a time. This time it will be Jealous Green eyes since I already have the story all plotted out and everything. When I finish Jealous Green eyes I will finish another story. You will get to vote which story when I post a poll for you guys to vote on. But for now I'm concentrating on Jealous Green Eyes and my school work. Sorry if any of you are upset with me but really need to make the grades or I'm in major trouble. I have asian parents for gods sake! They get pissed when I get a A-! I'm not even going to mention my C in math! 


End file.
